


Venom Polish

by YurisSpanx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Genderfluid, Jealousy, Other, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: Stepping forward, Anne set down her glass and grabbed Eddie's biceps. “What’s it like to have that kind of power all the time?”Her drunken intensity had him unable to make a sound for a moment, figuratively caught in her gritted teeth.“Uhh, it’s cool to be strong. But I’ve given up power, too. Over my body.”“You like that, don’t you?” A clumsy sort of sultriness hushed her voice and lidded her eyes.You do,Venom purred within him, and he shivered.“Thought so,” Anne murmured. Her grip loosened, but her body came closer, sweet and bitter wine breath fanning out over his face. He watched her swallow nudge at her clavicle.“I know what you need,” Eddie smiled, wine trembling in his hand. He set it down. “A pedicure.”





	Venom Polish

Eddie was strolling down his old street, just because it was on his way home, no other reason. The sun in his eyes, the wind in his hair-

_ It’s Annie! It’s Annie! _

-and Venom in his head. 

“Dammit, don’t make me lose my cool,” he muttered. 

_ Cool? You?  _ Venom laughed, almost a growl.  _ Your heart rate nearly made me jump out of your skin. _

“Cut me some slack, love.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair. 

He approached Anne’s front steps with eagerness and trepidation, a hesitant skip in his step. She looked up, lips pursed over a glass of white wine. 

“Hey, Annie.” He waved with smile that burst onto his lips. 

“Oh, Eddie,” she said ruefully. “Care for a drink?” She held the bottle up and waved it. 

“Yeah,” Eddie said with way too much enthusiasm. “You shouldn’t have to drink alone.”

“Come on.” She stood up and beckoned with the bottle. “I’ll get you a glass.”

_ Yesss, _ Venom’s voice hissed in Eddie’s head. 

They followed her inside, and an uncanny feeling lodged itself in Eddie’s throat. Such a familiar hallway, but the vintage cafe sign had been replaced with an abstract oil painting of a woman wrapped in a fire red cloak, and there was a coat rack that hadn’t been there before. Only Anne’s sleek black coat hung from it, and her knee high boots were tucked underneath. 

In the kitchen, two more empty bottles of wine stood on the bench. The cat looked up from sniffing them, eyes wide and one paw raised. Anne gave him a pat before opening a cupboard and retrieving a wine glass. She poured about half the bottle into it, then handed it to Eddie. It was disconcertingly heavy. 

“Uh,” he stared at it, “I’m not looking down on free booze, but are - are you okay?”

Anne’s eyes widened mid gulp. She swallowed and waved her hand. “Totally. Dan and I are on a break. But it’s fine.”

“Oh.” Eddie took a big swig while Venom started crowing in his head. “You gonna tell me the deets?”

“I’m drinking to forget my reality,” she said with unsteady poise, “so I’d rather not.”

“Okay.” It felt like Venom was dancing around with Eddie’s brain cells, or maybe it was the wine he was chugging. “Can I m-make you...feel better?”

“How about,” she learnt against the counter and pointed at him, “you give me deets.”

“About what?” Eddie’s voice rose two octaves. 

_ Us, _ Venom said in his head.

“Venom,” she said in a deep voice.

_ See! _

“It’s in you. I can tell,” she enunciated. 

Eddie made some vague noises of denial, then sagged and said, “I guess you heard the rumours about a monster eating bad guys?”

She shook her head and leant closer. “Oh, I bet you feel like such a big strong man with it all over you.” It was a mocking accusation laced with jealousy. 

“We’re strong together,” Eddie said, not of his own volition. He shook his head. “But seriously, how’d you know?”

“You’ve got your shit together, and you’re not even with me,” she said. “And you talk to yourself.”

“Oh, right.” He winced. 

Stepping forward, she set down her glass and grabbed his biceps. “What’s it like to have that kind of power all the time?”

Her drunken intensity had him unable to make a sound for a moment, figuratively caught in her gritted teeth. 

“Uhh, it’s cool to be strong. But I’ve given up power, too. Over my body.”

“You like that, don’t you?” A clumsy sort of sultriness hushed her voice and lidded her eyes.  

_ You do _ , Venom purred within him, and he shivered. 

“Thought so,” Anne murmured. Her grip loosened, but her body came closer, sweet and bitter wine breath fanning out over his face. He watched her swallow nudge at her clavicle. 

“I know what you need,” Eddie smiled, wine trembling in his hand. He set it down. “A pedicure.”

She snorted and stepped back. The distance and scorn stung him. “Your pedicures always sucked.”

“But you - you-“

“I liked them for other reasons,” she said slyly. She took a sip from her wine glass. “Alright, go on. My polishes are still where they always were.”

He stumbled a bit in his eagerness to comply, rushing off to her bathroom. 

“Your uniform, too,” she called out after him, voice oozing with confidence. 

“Aaah.” His heart thudded inside him, and he felt Venom...do  _ something _ to his veins, clenching hard, and then the symbiote started seeping out of his pores and flowing like silk over his skin. “Nnn-not now, baby,” he whined, staring at his flushed face in the bathroom mirror. Venom was creeping up his neck and tickling that spot behind his ear that made his leg twitch. 

_ This uniform… I like how it makes you feel. _

“Yeah, darling, me too.” Eddie dropped to his knees and opened one of the cabinet drawers. The box of nail polishes were nestled right next to black and white silk and lace. He pulled them out and sat on top of the toilet lid, hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. 

Venom’s tendrils came out to pick up the thong bodysuit, fishnets, maid cap and apron.  _ Eddie, this is so much nicer than the one we have at home. _

Eddie huffed. “I did my best. I don’t know where she gets this quality stuff.”

He pulled it on hurriedly, helped by Venom’s tendrils, picking up each item and sliding it over his skin. He stood up on wobbly legs and stared in the mirror, blushing at how obviously his erection was tenting the apron. “Shiiiit.” He smoothed it down while Venom adjusted his cap. 

“Keep the tentacles on the down low until we figure out how she feels about them,” he said, placing a hand over the one rubbing his bare shoulder. It absorbed into his skin and he felt Venom’s agreement. Neither of them wanted to screw this up. 

Eddie slid into the kitchen on bare feet and fishnets, jumping a bit at the coolness of the tiles. He leant against the fridge in what he hoped was a sexy, nonchalant pose. Anne giggled behind her hand, and he blushed. He could feel Venom basking in his embarrassment. 

He felt unworthy of the woman sitting at the dining table, bare legs crossed and skirt riding up her thighs. She was wearing that damn tailored suit, the one that made him want to kneel before her. So he did. 

She hummed in approval and satisfaction, smiling down at him like a goddess. “Black nails - what do you think?”

Eddie gulped. “A bold choice. Super hot.”

She flashed her teeth. “I think so, too.”

So he picked out her black nail polish and unscrewed the cap. It shone and oozed from the little brush, and he laughed. Venom polish. 

_ She wants to dominate us. Both of us, _ he thought.  _ She knows I’m still her eager bitch, even now we’re powerful.  _

Venom bristled inside him, edges turning sharp.  _ You’re my eager bitch. _

_ Jealous? I thought you liked her.  _ Eddie painted a line down Anne’s big toenail. It was streaky and a bit got on her skin. She tsked. 

_ I’m not jealous, and I do like her. _ Venom nuzzled Eddie’s hip bone, though envy churned thickly through them. 

Shrugging, Eddie continued painting Anne’s toenails with clumsy strokes, peeking up at her between each one. Her face was serene, until it suddenly wasn’t. Her eyes widened and her lips pressed together. 

Eddie was only half way through the first foot, and there were oily black Venom tendrils crawling down his arm. He looked up at Anne, trying to gauge her reaction. She bit her lip and watched intently as the tendrils made their way down to where his hand was holding her foot. They glided over her soft skin, up her leg, and under her skirt. A nauseous sense of emptiness took hold of Eddie and he realised Venom was leaving him and covering Anne, coating her with a semblance of shiny black muscles and finally bringing their rows of long teeth around and over her face, completing the mask. 

Venom looked down at Eddie from their opalescent eyes, now with a sleeker jawline, a narrower frame, and glossy breasts. Such long legs, with a clawed foot still in Eddie’s hand. 

“Okay. I was jealous. I want my nails painted, too,” they said, voice higher than usual, with Anne’s indulgent cadence. 

The combination sent a prickling wave of heat over him. “V-venom. Annie.” He dropped the nail polish and lunged for them with desperate hands and an aching heart. He needed to get as close as possible to them, sink into them. 

They held him at bay, big, strong hands cupped around his jaw. “Oh, Eddie. You’re in trouble.”

“Fuck,” he breathed, trembling in their grip. 

“We want to,” Venom pressed a claw into his skin, just enough to sting, “hurt you.”

“Ohhh boy, oh shit.” Eddie laughed deliriously. “What’re you doing, baby? You’re mine.”

“Yes.” Venom’s grip softened. “I’ll protect you.” Their thumb stroked Eddie’s cheek. “She’s so angry. Bitter. So many imaginative ways to punish you.” They rose, lifting Eddie up by the jaw as they went. 

Eddie reached out in panic and wrapped his arms around Venom’s shoulders. “You can punish me...in a good way.”

Venom hummed, eyes drooping to slits, and kissed him hard. He moaned against their slick lips, opening his mouth greedily. Their lips parted and mouth opened to reveal that long, deft tongue he loved. It licked from his collarbone to his earlobe, then curled inside the shell of his ear. That was definitely Anne; she’d loved shoving her tongue into his ear. 

Suddenly, he was dropped to the floor, where he cowered under Venom’s tall figure. The carpet tickled his palms and knees as he got onto all fours. A tentacle swung out to whip his thigh, and he yelped. 

“On your back,” Venom commanded. 

Eddie whined and rolled over. Towering over him, Venom placed their feet on either side of his hips. As they regarded him, silent and still, Eddie reached up their leg with supplicating hands, stroking the back of their knee. He pulled at them.

“I need you.” His voice was so ragged and breathless already. 

Venom dropped down to sandwich him between their thighs. “I’m here.” 

Eddie melted into the tenderness of those words, lost in the pale colours swirling in Venom’s eyes. He reached up for their shoulders, stroking down their chest and cupping their breasts, a familiar shape, but larger. He squeezed, pressed his palms into the firm little nipples, and Venom sighed, sinking their hips deeper. 

“This is different.” Venom pressed their hands into the silk at Eddie’s stomach, just above his straining cock. Shiny black against shiny black, claws making little dents in the fabric. 

“It...it sure is, baby,” he breathed, smoothing his hands down their waist and over their hips, to press their pelvis more firmly into him. 

“You’re always so wilful.” Venom’s tentacles plucked Eddie’s hands from their hips and pinned them above his head. 

Eddie moaned, enjoying straining against the inexorable pressure. He lifted his knees to nudge his thighs against Venom’s back, making them rock into him. The friction of silk against his cock had him gasping. More tentacles reached behind Venom and hooked around Eddie’s thighs and knees, spreading them wide and bringing them up to slot snug behind Venom’s own straddling legs. The crotch of his bodysuit was unbuttoned with a pop, leaving his ass only covered by the fishnets, which were straining against his flesh. 

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, shifting his hips beneath Venom’s pelvis, tilted just out of touch. 

Venom pushed up the body suit and apron and pulled down the stockings to free his cock, but left his balls trapped by the elastic waistband. Whimpering through stuttered breaths, Eddie stilled and waited with need aching in his every muscle. 

When Venom’s glossy black labia brushed the underside of his cock, he sobbed and sighed, jerking up as much as he could with his limbs pinned. 

Venom brought their face close to his, smelling of symbiote saliva and Anne’s floral perfume. “We’ll take you inside, bond with you, just like always.”

Eddie let out an unintelligible string of sounds, arching his back. 

Venom’s eyes narrowed to slits. “We knew you’d like that, whore.” They grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up to crush their lips together. The position ached in Eddie’s abs, and he shook, whimpering and lapping at Venom’s mouth. Their teeth parted and tongue curled out, and he swallowed it hungrily, licking all the bumps and ridges and letting their saliva pool in his mouth. 

Venom yanked his head back, still stuffing their tongue down his throat. They lowered their hips, labia parting around the head of his cock, and took him inside their hot vagina, walls flexing around him. It felt so familiar, the ridge of pubic bone pressing over the upper side of his cock, and the soft walls deep inside, yielding for the head of his cock, were thoroughly Anne’s. And yet, a ring of slickness that was definitively Venom squeezed the base of his cock. 

“Fu-hu-huh-uck,” he moaned around their tongue, writhing between their thighs and in the grip of their claws and tentacles. 

Venom rocked slowly, letting go of his hair and placing the crumpled maid cap back on his head. They stroked his cheeks, kissed his arms, and released his wrists. Sweet, gravelly sighs panted out with their lolling tongue. Eddie wriggled his hands, then stroked down their rising and falling collarbones, spreading his hands over the silky surface and exploring every curve and dip that mimicked muscle and bone. He shivered with every thrust, sparks lighting up his nerves. He wished Venom could feel it. Pressing a hand firmly over their chest, he guided Venom’s hand over his, his heart beating up into their palm. 

“Oh, Eddie,” Venom purred low and sultry, with a tender lick of his cheek. 

They shivered, rolled their head back, and sat up straight. With them pressing his torso down and thrusting slow, deep and hard, Eddie’s back shunted over the carpet, protected only by thin silk. 

“You bad boy,” Venom growled. “You think you can act all tender with us after what you did?” 

Eddie whined in fear, before Venom’s hands encircled his throat and squeezed all sound out of him. Breath felt like thick, intoxicating vapour, and his chest ached. He clung to the arms that held his throat, not sure whether to push at them or hold them there. His mind spun and his vision went white. Heat prickled over his skin; almost like he was being skinned alive. Deep inside Anne, his hot cock spilled its seed in an orgasm that shook and tensed his whole body. His neck was released and he gasped, before the air was slapped out of him. His cheek stung. 

“You know not to stop before I’m done,” Venom’s voice growled in his ear, or was it in his whirling mind?

He only got a few breaths in before the pressure and enveloping warmth was lifted from his cock and hips, and Venom lowered back down over his face. 

_ This is it. I’m going to suffocate in your pussy, _ he thought, though Venom couldn’t hear him, and just rocked their engorged, cum-slick clit against his tongue. He found the part where the two beings joined, and slid his tongue between both clits, one large and silky smooth, the other small, hidden under its hood, and sweet on his taste buds. 

Venom held his head close between strong hands and claws, and moaned loud and shocked, “Ah! Ah! Ah!” As they began to tremble, he licked faster, jaw and the root of his tongue aching delightfully. They came with a growl, thighs tensing against his cheeks. 

Eddie basked in Venom’s shivery afterglow until they rolled off him and onto their back. They lay beside each other, panting. Venom took Eddie’s hand and receded from Anne, absorbing back into him. He sighed at the feeling of Venom nestling inside his chest. They shared a thought in unison,  _ Missed you. Missed us. _

Anne sat up, rubbed her temple, and looked down at Eddie. “Jesus Christ. I’m sorry. I really used you there.”

“I thought we were taking advantage of you.” Eddie grinned. 

Anne swiped at his chest, then trailed a hand over his neck. “Sorry, Venom, for being rough with your sweetheart.”

Venom purred inside Eddie, and he chuckled, stretching out his jaw. The ache was subsiding, probably Venom’s healing work. “They’re disconcertingly okay with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dan is also her subby maid.


End file.
